Just What Am I?
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: My name is Sammy Rose. I just wanted to find out what exactly I could do. My uncle sent me to DWMA so Death could help me. Though he just made me partner up with Maka Albarn, a girl who already had a partner. I'm just the one extra. Now she's going to help me find out what exactly I can do as a weapon. Thing is, I never thought trouble would find it's way back to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Here To Figure Out Something**

Finding my way to this city was not easy. Especially not on this damn hover board my friend, Scott, built me. He was a super genius, but sometimes I was just used as a geniue pig to tests his inventions. Though never mind about him. Right now I had to focus on why I was here. _I don't even really know why am here exactly myself._

Being in Death City sure was different from my home, Darklight. Even though everyone may not have been _normal, _it sure as hell didn't give off this sort of feeling. I was hovering over the city looking for that school my uncle told me about.

My long black hair flowed through the air, my golden eyes tearing up from the wind in my face, and my light tan skin burning from being in the sun too long. I was wearing a white dress shirt, black blazer, red tie with blue stripes, a skirt that was navy, along with some worn out hi-tops I had, and my star pendent necklace. _I didn't think wearing a uniform while barely getting there was so mandatory. They have so many uniform choices too. Better this one than that sailor outfit. _

As I looked out through this city, I noticed there were some people chasing each other. Though the person they were chasing seemed almost crazy. _Weird, I wonder if those are those people Uncle was talking about. Meisters and weapons, is what I think they're called._

As I flew, I noticed a huge building coming closer to me. It had skulls for it's main entrance with some huge candles sticking out. "That must be the Academy…" I slowly landed myself right at the top of the stairs. There wasn't anyone around to see me. I felt a little relived to see that. I kicked my board up while placing it into my backpack.

I walked into the building making my way towards the room I think I'd probably regret going to. Death's office. "Why…why would he make me come all the way here just to talk with Death. I now the power waves are getting out of control, but to talk to death about actually attending this school is a little over the top!" I must have sounded like a crazy person as I talked to myself.

* * *

There was the door right in front of me. I opened it to see it was a long walk as there were some sharp blades hanging from these pillars. I took in some deep breaths while walking down this path. Thing is, half way through as I saw the end I felt terrified. There was the sound of something dropping behind me.

I slowly turned to see the blades all dropping at a very fast speed. I stood there like an idiot for one second until I ran for it. Luckily for me, I wasn't just any other human walking towards death. Well, I am half.

Once I reached the end I noticed that the blades behind me immediately went back up as if that never happened. I knew my eyebrow was twitching now. "W-what the hell?"

"You're quite the fast one, huh? Ha-ha," I turned back to see death was laughing at me. _Huh, never thought I'd say that. _I quickly stood up straight while looking up to him. He was amazingly tall and seemed just like how Uncle described him. Though somehow he was a little less scary than I thought.

"Death, I'm Sammy Rose. My Uncle sent me here." He nodded his head as he patted my back. I fell over while now sitting over on the ground.

"Ha-ha, yes! I remember! What a Meister he was and great friend. Now, to talk about what you're here for." I nodded my head while standing back up. "You're going to be enrolled as a student here, but whether you're going to be a Meister or a weapon is still a thought. So as of right now that's undecided."

"Ah, what about a partner?" He laughed a little while nodding again.

"Again, don't worry about it. Right now I'll get one of my best students to watch over you, but may I ask you something?" I felt a lump in my throat.

"S-sure."

"In your situation, you can be your own weapon, so that would mean that you would have to control yourself. Do you think you can handle that?" That's when I felt my heart hard against my chest. I nodded my head slowly while gripping at my necklace.

"That's why I have this. It keeps control of _that." _ He seemed pleased with my answer, but yet not really. Though before I could speak up again, a voice spoke up from behind me.

"You summoned me, Lord Death?" I turned around to see a girl that was around me age. She had blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails, green peppermint eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white dress shirt, black blazer that was more like a cape, white gloves, a plaid skirt, a tie that was what seemed gold with green stripes, and some boots with white buckles. When she saw me she seemed a little surprised.

"Yes, Maka! I asked you to come here because I want you to show around Sammy here. She's new." She walked over to me while handing out her hand.

"Maka Albarn, nice to meet you." I gladly took it.

"Sammy Rose," though that's when Death said something I wasn't expecting him to say.

"Oh, and Maka. She's going to be your second weapon!" That's when we both stopped moving our hands as we slowly turned towards him. Maka seemed just as shocked as I was.

"W-what?" I let go of her hand as her grip started to get harder. _I think she was just shocked._

"I thought you said..." I was confused at this point.

"Yes, you heard right. Now, for Sam here you don't need to get 99 souls and 1 witch to make her a real weapon. She's just as strong as your father if she focuses. She gets powerful within time." Maka looked at him in disbelief. _Oh no. I don't have a good feeling about this. _

_Though if I remember correctly, Uncle said to me that the weapon and their Meister need to have the same soul wavelength. I wonder if I can even do such a thing. _"So you're saying I have another weapon that could possibly be stronger than Soul?" Death nodded his head while already having a sweat drop. "Soul's not going to like this, but okay. Though the soul wavelength," Death stopped her.

"That's something you don't have to worry about. She's not that kind of weapon either; she's the kind you just order around. Like a loyal dog, but don't worry. Soul is still your weapon. She's just in need of some training." She nodded her head while staring at me. _Is it too early to say that I think she hates me? _

After Maka and Death spoke for while, Maka and I finally made our way out of there. We just walked in some awkward silence. I placed my hands behind my head while we she had hers behind her back. I decided to speak up. "Um, Maka I'm sorry for all of this."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I don't mind actually. To think that you're actually stronger than Soul…than my father…is surprising." I looked towards her. She was gazing up as we already at the exit of the building.

"So, you're partner's not gonna mind this?" She shook her head.

"Ha, Soul'll understand. It's not like I'm replacing him. Though can I ask you something," I nodded my head as I held the door open for her, "Just what kind of weapon are you?" I stopped right there in front of the door. I scratched my cheek while trying to find the right words.

"Ah, you see that's sort of hard to explain. It's a lot easier showing you than telling you. The only thing I can really tell you is, I'm half human." Her eyes widened as she stared at me again. "Staring again Maka." She shook her head while looking out towards the city.

"S-sorry, like I said surprising." I understood what she meant. Though I don't know why this always happens, but someone appeared out of nowhere screaming. I wasn't even able to see whomever that was talking.

"I am the great Black Star! I hear there's someone here who's new and probably doesn't know about me!" I felt a little annoyed after hearing that voice scream. I looked over to Maka to see she was having the same expression as me.

"Um, Maka who was that?" She shook her head while making her way towards the stairs. I got out my board while following her.

"No one, just keep walking." I shrugged while placing my board on the floor. I was about to tell Maka about my board, but someone came up in front of me, literally jumped out of nowhere.

A boy with light blue spiky hair, tan skin, and a very big grin as his clothes made him seem like some sort of ninja. "Huh, you don't seem like much of a threat," I felt a twinge of anger, "I'm Black Star." I just meekly replied him by saying my name.

"Sammy Rose…" He then walked around me as he scanned me from head to toe. He laughed a bit as a girl came up next to him. She was tall as her black hair was in a high ponytail; brown eyes filled with worry, skin just like snow. She wore the same kind of clothes as him, like that of a ninja.

"B-Black Star, please leave her alone." He shook his head while staring at my star pendent. He seemed very serious once he saw that.

"Where's that from?" I grabbed at my pendent while looking at him.

"It helps keeps my power in. I guess you could say it's like a seal." He seemed interested in this now.

"Are you a weapon?" I walked over next to Maka not liking the feeling I was getting from him. Maka patted my shoulder while looking at Black Star.

"Yes, she's mine." Black Star's and the woman's with him eyes widened. I even felt a little surprised. I think I blushed a bit too. _W-why and the hell am I blushing? _

"What? You have another weapon," she nodded her head while standing in front of me, "Hey Maka…how about a quick spar?" I felt my heart beat get quicker. The blood in me rising as the thought of a fight being with someone else other than my Uncle, made me excited, but I knew I couldn't do it.

Maka looked back towards me to look for approval. I couldn't from the words. She looked back towards Black Star. "Sorry, come on Sam. Let's go." Maka got on my board with me. She must have figured it could fly. I nodded while getting in the air. As we slowly started to leave I looked back towards Black Star.

"Maybe next time!" He got a huge smile one his face while waving good-bye to me. The woman next to him did the same. I knew that wasn't the last I was going to see of them, but somehow I felt like I was going to befriend them.

I looked to the side of me to see Maka holding onto me. She seemed amazed to see the city from up here. "Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you say no?" I could feel her shrug.

"You didn't seem like you were up for it and I've never even practiced with you." I felt my heart hard against my chest again.

As I made my way towards Maka's apartment, I felt like things were just going to get worse from here. The fact that she accepted me as her partner and weapon, then when she said no to that fight, she's a good person. _Honestly, I hope I never have to use my full strength in a fight._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a Weapon**

I was barely waking up in my new apartment. It was next to Maka's so it was very convenient. As I walked over to my closet all I could think of was going to that school for the first time, but as I grabbed for the door my arm turned into this sharp blade. I jumped back from the sudden transformation, which made me cut the doors down the sides.

While being in the floor still wearing my pajamas I kept staring at my arm. It was a dark shade of grey with stars different shapes and dark shade all down the blade. It wasn't like any other sword, but it was a scythe. I started shaking my arm like crazy. "Go back to normal! Ah what the hell!"

It never did. I was now hyperventilating as I swung away. My desks had scratch marks from my little rant as my bed was torn to shreds. I closed my eyes while grabbing at my shoulder. "Breath…just breath."

My breath started to slow down as my arm felt really cold. Once I opened my eyes, only to see that my arm wasn't going back to normal. "Shit." That's when the door opened. I looked to my side to see it was Maka. She wore her usual attire. Her expression once she saw me seemed as if she was shocked.

"Are you okay? I heard a lot of noises coming from your apartment." She came over while kneeling next to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. Her gaze was towards my weapon arm. "Oh..." I nodded my head while still shaking.

"Y-yeah, this is the second time this has ever happened. The first it was around the shape of a sword, but now it curved and it won't go back." That's when a voice spoke out of nowhere again.

"Just calm down and picture your arm." Walking through the door was a boy around my age. He had sliver hair that was slicked to the left, he wore a black jacket over a yellow shirt, black jean, and some boots. Those red eyes piercing at me made me feel like he was no different from me. I looked back to my arm doing exactly what he said. Then there was a slight flash as it turned back.

"Oh, that's a relief." He seemed a little confused to see me react that way. I got up while helping Maka as well.

"Haven't you ever shifted before?" I shook my head while at the same time nodding.

"Yes, but not exactly into a _weapon, _the last time something like this happened was when I completely lost it. This guy just made me get so mad that I blacked out. Apparently I'd used myself as a weapon fighting him, but I lost either way."

The boy walked over to me while sticking out his hand. "Soul." I took his hand and shook it.

"Sammy Rose." He scanned me for head to toe. Then he laughed a bit while letting go of my hand. "What is it?" He pointed to my clothes. I looked down only to feel a slight blush get on my face. "I need to change really quick. You all can go, I'll catch up to you at school."

"All right, I'll be waiting for you over there," said Maka as she walked out of my room. Though Soul kept staring at me. He kneeled down next to me.

"I guess we're going to be partners too." I nodded my head while opening my shredded closet doors. I grabbed the other uniform they'd given me. I held them in my hands while looking over to him.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Honestly I thought you weren't going to like the idea of me being Maka's partner too," he shook his head while turning towards he door. His back was now to me.

"If I'd been replaced by you, then we would have had ourselves a little problem." He then stepped out while closing the door being him. I felt shivers going down my spine as those words repeated on my head. It didn't sounds like a joke; it sounded more like a threat. _Note to self don't mess with Soul. _

I placed out my clothes on the bed. I quickly stripped my pajamas off only leaving me in my underwear. I hadn't noticed that my scar had gotten a bit irritated. It was on the top left of my chest, just of above my breast. It was shaped as a star. It had been at least eleven years since I gotten this from that bastard. That exact day, he took my parents away from me.

I put on the plaid skirt, a white dress shirt with my sleeves rolled up, a black sweater vest with the school's crest on it, my tie that was red with blue stripes, and some beat up black old hi-tops I had laying around. I made sure to put on my necklace. My hair hit around my hips as I let it loose. I grabbed my backpack as I made my way towards the kitchen.

I made some toast for a quick breakfast as I rode to school on my board. Right when the toast popped out, I placed some grape jam on it and split. I threw my board a little bit in in front of me as I got some speed. Before I knew it I was hovering over the street.

I held on the the bread with my right hand as I dodged obstacles. I almost hit a deliveryman who was just doing his job. "Watch it kid!" I waved at him with the bread in my mouth.

"Sorhumy!" That was what sorry sounded like as you stuffed your face with bread. Though as I was looking behind me, I felt something coming up in front of me. Once I turned I saw that there was a cafe blocking my way. The waiter was just staring at me. I felt a grin on my face.

There was maybe ten feet before I collided with the cafe. The waiter shielded himself with the silver platter. I laughed a bit as I kicked the ground sending me up. Just barely missing the poor terrified guy. Though as I was now in the skies I could see the school coming up.

Before I knew it, I'd landed right at the end of the stairs. There leaning against one of the pillars was Maka. She gave a look that said 'took you long enough'. I scratched the back of my head while jumping off my board and placing my board in my bag. "You wait long?" She shook her head.

"Nope, you got here with five minutes to spare. Come on let's go to class." I nodded my head while following her into the building. Honestly this was probably the only time I'd actually knew where I was going. Other than yesterday being my first day, but I was lucky I found my way somehow.

"So, what are we going to do in class?" She turned back to me while her arms were behind her back.

"I think Sid's going to be there today. So there might be some combat training." I felt my eyes widen a bit once hearing the word combat. I grabbed onto my arm, it started shaking once I remembered what happened in my apartment.

"M-Maka," she looked over to me," You don't think he'll make you fight with me, right?" Now it was her eyes that widened. She shrugged while stopping in front of a door.

"Even if he does, I know we'll be fine." I scratched my cheek while opening the door for her. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to do everything in my duty to protect this girl. I feel like if I don't, I'll regret it.

She walked up the steps to her desk. The seat she took was right next to Soul. He diet bother looking at me, he just stared at the chalkboard. I simply took the seat next to Maka. _Hm, I wonder of people know that I'm the second weapon? _That's when I noticed all the whispers passing through out the classroom. In some of those whispers I could hear the words new girl, Maka's other weapon, and different.

Though before I could ask Maka if she'd heard anything the door slammed open with some guy rolling in quite fast in a chair. I blinked once only to see him on the floor with the chair on top of him. He was wearing a white lab coat, a striped green shirt with darker stripes, some dark slacks, brown dress shoes, and glasses. His hair was silver as it came around to his eyes and the stitches all around my body.

He slowly stood up only to just stared at the class. The expression the got on his face made it seem like he was bored and had his mind else where. "Hello there everyone," he said while his longs bangs covered his eyes, "I hear we have a new student." I felt the shiver go down my spine as he slowly stared chuckle a bit.

"Sam," I turned to see it was Maka whispering to me, "Just stay calm when he calls you up." I nodded my head slowly while turning back to the Professor. _Aw man, he sort of looks insane while standing like that. _

_"_New kid, get down here and introduce yourself." I didn't know what to do, but simply get up and walk towards him. The vibe I was getting from him was not good. It felt as if he was looking right into my soul and sucking it out. Before I knew it I'd already gotten right next to him. "I'm Professor Stein and you are?"

"Sammy Rose." He nodded his head while rolling all around me. Until he stopped once again by my side.

"Mister or Weapon?" I stood still in shock as he waited for my answer.

"Weapon."

"Could you're Mister come down here a second?" I clinched my fists as I looked up towards Maka. Her eyes had widened a bit once she heard him say that. I shook my head as I knew she was looking at him and I. She didn't listen to me. She got up while walking towards me.

"Ah," he started again, "This is interesting." Maka didn't say word as she stood right next to me. That look on her face made it seem like she was way to serious to care about what he was saying. "Maka, you have a new weapon. That's quite interesting. Though I'd love to see how well you spar with her." Maka turned towards him while having to the most determined look on her face.

"Okay." I felt my heart drop while my head felt like it was blown off. Professor nodded his head slowly as he got off his chair. _He got off the chair…things are getting serious. _"Sam," I looked towards Maka, "Change now." I nodded my head as I focused.

That's when my body started to turn into little white pieces. The little white flakes gathered around Maka's hands. The handle was a black color as it slowly started to get the blade on top of it. The last thing left of me before I turned into a full fledge weapon was my head. That last thing I saw before I became a blade was Soul smiling like an idiot.

Then before I knew it was in Maka's hands. My blade was the same as it was before when my arm had turned into in the morning except at the top of the blade there was a star I was a double slider blade. _"Maka, are you sure about this?" _

"Yeah. Lets just show him how well we can work together."


End file.
